


Scilicet Addendum: Aggredior

by Captain_Rachel



Series: The Rachel Wayne Universe [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU Animated, Justice League
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Bruce Wayne, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Rachel/pseuds/Captain_Rachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Wayne (From Scilicet...) accidentally travels through time and space and meets Terry McGinnis... they do not get off to a good start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scilicet Addendum: Aggredior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unorigelnal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unorigelnal).
  * Inspired by [Scilicet… (That Is To Say…)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288614) by [Captain_Rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Rachel/pseuds/Captain_Rachel). 



  

[unorigelnal](http://unorigelnal.tumblr.com/)'s prompt:

The above .gif, but the "bro" is an unimpressed grandma Rachel.

(I changed the prompt a little [by adding universe hopping] since I have plans for Scilicet's Terry.)

  


_Aggredior = Latin for "To Attack"_

 

Rachel Wayne is standing on a rooftop in a Gotham that is not her own, her Justice League communicator isn’t working and there is a young man wearing a black suit with bat-ears like her own and a red bat symbol on his chest standing in front of her. The young man—who can’t be a day over eighteen—has his arms crossed over his chest and is casting a critical eye over her.

“What did you say?” Rachel growls, glaring at the young punk.

“It’s not safe to be out impersonating old heroes. Besides, you’re the wrong gender. I don’t remember Batgirl ever wearing anything like _that_.” The boy replies, gesturing to her suit.

“Impersonating?” Batwoman growls, her fingers itching to pull out a batarang and throw it at the stranger’s face. She knows this isn’t her Gotham—the buildings are wrong and the technology is clearly many years in the future… the flying cars are quite hard to miss.

“Yeah. It’s nice to see some Bat-family love, most time we just get crazy people who think they’re Kryptonian…” The man remarks, one hand rising to rub at the back of his head. “You’re not gonna try and fly off the building are you? Cause I’d rather not tackle you to the ground… it might hurt you.”

“I doubt that.” Batwoman replies, a smirk growing on her face as laughter creeps into her voice.

“Hey, I’m Batman!” The boy replies with a smirk, motioning for Batwoman to approach him. “I’m pretty sure that I can take anything that some cosplayer can dish out.”

“What are you, fifteen?” Rachel asks, slowly moving across the roof towards this ‘Batman’. “Does your mother know you’re out past curfew running around in long underwear?”

“Hey, at least my underwear’s accurate!” ‘Batman’ smirks as the two start to circle around each other. “Batgirl never wore anything like _that_.”

“I’m wasting my time.” Batwoman sighs, abandoning her fighting stance and turning away from ‘Batman’, intending to try and find Wayne Manor and whatever version of herself or her descendants—assuming she had any—when the boy moves to follow her.

“Well at least you’re not some crazy fangirl—I’ll just get you down on the ground and let the nice people in white coats take you away…” And then the boy who is calling himself Batman does something incredibly stupid… he puts a hand on Rachel’s shoulder.

Batwoman grabs Batman’s arm and, without having to put all that much effort into her movements, she chucks him over her shoulder and on to the ground. The young man gasps for breath as the air is knocked out of his lungs by the roof of the building and, in a lightening fast move, Rachel lands on his chest.

With one hand she holds Batman’s hands together over his head, while the other holds a batarang to his neck.

“Listen, I’ve had a really rough day. “ Batwoman growls as the Batman stares up at her. “My kid has a cold, I’m pretty sure I ripped some stitches helping Superman with Luthor’s latest round of robots and, just when I was about to clock out for the night, I find myself falling through some portal into what looks like a future version of Gotham… all I want to do is find either myself or the Justice League and find some way home. Understand?”

Batman audibly gulps and stares at Batwoman for a few seconds before he stammers out a reply.

“What… what frequency is your com on?” He asks.

“65.9.” Batwoman replies. For a moment neither Batwoman woman nor Batman speaks, and then a voice comes over Batwoman’s comlink… a voice which sounds so painfully like Rachel’s memories of her father’s voice that Batwoman finds herself biting back a gasp.

“It looks like you fell into an alternate universe.” The man says. “Let the boy up, he won’t attack you.”

Batwoman looks down at Batman, shrugs and moves away so that the young man can climb to his feet.

“What’s going on?” Batman asks, sounding young and extremely bewildered.

“I’m scanning for anyone listening in.” The man on the comlink replies. Batwoman and Batman remain in an awkward silence for a few seconds until the comlink comes to life once again. “There’s no one listening in but me.”

“And who are you?” Batwoman asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at Batman.

“Bruce Wayne. You?”

“Rachel Wayne.” She replies. “So not only the future, but an alternate universe...”

“That’s what the evidence points to.” Bruce sighs. “Terry will give you a lift back to the Cave. I’ll contact the current Justice League.”

“Understood.” Batwoman replies, nodding slightly before he gaze shifts to Batman. “Batmobile?” She inquires.

“Um, this way…” ‘Terry’ replies, awkwardly moving towards the edge of the roof, where some sort of cloaking device hides a sleek floating car that Batwoman assumes is this world’s version of her Tumbler. “So… you’re really the old man?”

“I know 42 ways to kill you with a spoon.” Rachel replies as she climbs into the Batmobile.

Terry audibly gulps before he climbs into the Batmobile after Rachel, trying to keep as much distance as possible between himself and the Dark Knight.

“Noted… sorry about the whole umm—” Terry cuts himself off with another gulp as he starts driving the Batmobile towards wherever this version of the Cave is located.

“Apology accepted… although we will work on your combat skills before I go back to my universe.”

“I was just about to suggest that.” Bruce notes over the comlink as Terry groans in despair.

 


End file.
